


alone with you

by hikaie



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Hair Washing, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Subspace, mentioned switching, scene negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: “I’ll start with my hands.”He’d whispered in their ear, earlier that evening, acclimating them to that which they’d already discussed several times.“And then I’ll move onto my mouth.”
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to indulgent bottom!BH hours! This is just a loooottttt of stuff I love all thrown into one fic. I don't have much to ramble on about this time. Oh, wait, fun fact: this was _definitely_ supposed to end with hotdogging and it got fluffy so I forgot. Future fic idea perhaps?
> 
> FYIs: I wrote BH as having a vagina in this fic; associated terms (labia/clit/vulva/cunt/entrance/etc.) are used gratuitously. Some safeword checking occurs. Puppy is used as a petname for BH. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How’s that feel?”

When Elliott glances at them, it’s with an earnest smile. The expression does wonders for easing some of their nerves, so Bloth returns it tentatively. “Perfect.”

Their partner runs his thumbs along the edges of the supple leather bands surrounding their thighs. Bloth can’t help but notice the way his eyes stray between them. It’s part of the deal, yet it makes them squirm nonetheless. The soft cloth bindings on their wrists chafe only slightly at the movement. Now that he’s got them entirely situated, just how he’d told them he would, how they’d agreed upon… Bloth feels their heart kick into overdrive. They had been simmering with arousal for what felt like hours- first, because they knew exactly what their plans for the evening were, and then because Elliott had spent the _last_ hour undressing them and driving them mad with his mouth.

He pats the inside of their thigh, gentle as anything, before pulling back and shucking his shirt over his head. Damned tease that he was, they’d practically had to wrestle him out of his pants and hadn’t gotten much farther than that. Bloth exhales at the sight of him and rolls their head back against the pillows. Their lips are sore from kissing, and they’re wet and wanting from the languorous foreplay.

“Gonna touch you now, babe.” Elliott warns, and they lower their eyes to him. He’s sitting pretty and perfect on his knees, the outline of his cock obvious through his briefs. Bloth bites their bottom lip and nods.

“Go ahead.”

_“I’ll start with my hands.”_ He’d whispered in their ear, earlier that evening, acclimating them to that which they’d already discussed _several_ times. _“And then I’ll move onto my mouth.”_

He makes good on his promise, sweeping both hands down their inner thighs. Gone is the mischief, the tricks- he goes right for the money and settles both hands at the base of their cunt, spreading them with a thumb on either side of their labia. Embarrassment washes over them immediately, and they clench their thighs, only to be immediately thwarted by the bar between them. Elliott chuckles, and in their moment of hot indignation, he slips one thumb just slightly into their entrance.

“Jeeze, already this worked up?” When their eyes meet this time, his look is _lecherous_.

They try to respond, but he stops them short by sliding his thumb inside, the rest of his palm curving under their thigh as he teases their entrance. They have no control over the way they flutter and clench, needy for something more. “You…” Bloth’s voice trembles.

“ _Me_?” Elliott pulls the digit free and instead settles it, wet with their own slick, over their clit. They hiss as he slides two fingers into them, curved up and searching, narrowing in on their g-spot with practiced precision. This time, clenching their legs jerks the bar, a flinch wracking through their body. He laughs again.

_“Lítill skítur.”_ They breathe out, ducking their chin to their chest to look at him. He’s surprisingly good at this. Usually, it’s them taking the reins, which he hands over almost gratefully. But recently he’d confessed most of his previous partners preferred him in the leading role, and while he wasn’t opposed to it, he much preferred Bloth taking care of _him_. Now that he _wanted_ to return the favor, however, he had the benefit of experience on his side; he seemed imposing, kneeling between their spread legs. It was similar to how they placed him when they were in control, and it was playing tricks on Bloth’s mind. The urge to flip the tables was overwhelming, but they were trapped. His intent- as he had told them over and over- was to get them off until they begged him to stop.

_“I kinda hate that you only ever come once, maybe twice if I’m lucky.”_

_“It is no slight against you, my love, I am just-”_

_“Yeah, I know, super sensitive.” He gestured vaguely down their body, which brought an amused smile to their face. They were curled up in bed, their breathing still labored, and his heartbeat still fast beneath their ear. “I just…_ love _eating you out.” Elliott said it with such emotion it made Bloth blush violently. “Wish I could do it longer, is all.”_

_“Well… perhaps you can.”_

They had a tendency to writhe, so they’d both agreed in the end that bindings were a must. The cloth attaching their wrists to the headboard was more for show than anything; but the spreader bar was a necessity. They’d probably suffocate him without it keeping them open for him.

Already Bloth could feel their first orgasm fast approaching. He was targeting their spot, something he was far too talented at- and he definitely knew it, going by the shit eating grin on his face.

“You said-” They gasp at an excruciating press of his fingers, clenching hard around his fingers to stave off their impending doom. “- _said_ that you would go slowly!”

He shakes his head, some of his hair falling into his face. They’d thoroughly mussed it with their hands, earlier. “Nuh-uh. I said I’d start with my hands, and that’s what I’m doin’. Don’t put words in my mouth, Houndie.”

“Nngh.” They growl in the back of their throat and toss their head back. “Going to put something else there.”

“Yeah? How’s that?” His mouth is turned against their knee. “I’ve got you at _my_ mercy tonight.” There his mouth stays, pressed close to their skin as he speeds up his hand. Their hips lift, their orgasm beginning to tighten low in their pelvis- he’s already got them up the mountainside, and he pushes them over without a care in the world, their peak rushing through them like wind. They had mistakenly assumed he would edge them, but no, he drinks it in, drinks _them_ in, fucking them right through it and humming in pleasure as they cry out. He doesn’t slow his hand for even a second, not even when they twist their hips and whimper.

“Elliott- beloved-” He said he’d use his mouth, Bloth had _banked_ on it, dependent on the gentleness of his tongue to quench the aftereffects of an orgasm on their cunt. But it seemed he wasn’t _quite_ ready to let them go so easily; and he’d never promised it would just be _one_ orgasm by his hand, did he?

Every press of his fingertips against their g-spot sends a wave of sharp pins-and-needles fizzling up through their pelvis and into their stomach. Their thoughts go fuzzy and their toes curl into the blankets, trying to raise up to change his angle, just to get some _relief_. But the raw sensation racing along their nerves leaves them distracted, unprepared for the third finger he slips in, and the added pressure makes their knees lurch up. He grunts, and they squint down through their pleasure to see him clutching his cheek.

“My apologies- _ah!_ ” Elliott seems unperturbed, unceasing in his ministrations. When they cum this time it’s almost painful, their spine going rigid as they rise up onto the balls of their feet and a ragged wail is ripped from their throat.

“That’s it, Houndie. So good for me.” Finally, blessedly, he gives them respite. He takes a few moments to caress over their skin- their thighs, their abs, the soft flesh at their hips. Bloth curls their fingers around the cloth bindings and sucks in air, their lungs burning with the effort.

“Hey.” Elliott touches their face tenderly, his hand still wet. They shudder and look at him through lidded eyes. “You need your inhaler?”

Gods, what they wouldn’t _do_ for him. Bloth shakes their head and regards him with a warm look. “I am okay. Keep going.”

He relents with a nod and ducks down to kiss their sternum, his pelvis pushing the bar, and simultaneously their knees, forward. They both huff; he pulls back to lift their calves, and they go weightless just to cause him trouble. Elliott rolls his eyes at them and easily loops their legs over his shoulders, sinking down onto the mattress to settle his head between the crux of their thighs. Bloth can press their heels into his sides from this angle, which they proceed to do when he mutters, “Fuck, you’re _soaked_ …”

Elliott had a habit of saying whatever came to his mind, and while at times it could be embarrassing, or even downright dangerous, there were times when it only made them burn. Heat rushes to their face, into the tips of their ears. It was not just the words, but also the fact that they had to lay there and _take_ them- they could not just close their thighs, roll him over and take control, nor hush him with a brutal kiss. Bloth felt a shiver travel down their thighs at the first sensation of his breath against their sex. Curiously, he didn’t dive right in; he took a moment to draw a knuckle through their slick, pressing in at the apex of their slit to graze over their aching clit. Bloth’s hips flinched away from the contact, and Elliott only laughed again, that pompous, delighted noise he kept torturing them with.

When they tilted their head to glare at him, he was slipping his fingers into his mouth, eyes shuttering in bliss. Bloth groaned.

He didn’t waste any more time, one he knew that they’d seen him. He pressed his lips against them, soft and fluttering over their clitoral hood. The hot pressure of tears sprang up behind their eyes, pulsing in their sinuses. They could not give him the satisfaction of making a mess of them so _soon_ , yet they were barely holding the tears at bay. For a few moments he remained gentle, trailing soft kisses down to their fucked-open entrance, but then he was spreading them again, dipping his tongue inside, and-

“Oh, _fuck_ \- Elliott, Elliot I cannot!”

He laved the flat of his tongue up to flick over their clit before pulling back and breathing over them, a cascade of shivers following in the wake of the action. “Color?”

“Green, green, _skítta. Ekki hætta, elskaður_.”

With permission given, Elliott dove back in. The water finally welled to their lash line and fell free, trickling down their face and into the pillows. They couldn’t tell if they were rocking into his mouth or trying to get away, but his hands and the spreader bar held them prisoner either way. He finally tired of their squirming and looped his arms around their thighs, holding them in place while he suckled on their clit. It brought them over the edge a third time, their breath nearly sobbing out of them.

“Again?” He murmured, casting his eyes up to meet their still-watering ones while kissing wetly over their labia. Bloth trembled all over. They ached to give him what he wanted; for this sweet, devoted lover of theirs to wring them dry.

“ _Yes_.”

So he kept them there, lips plush against their clit, occasionally dipping into their entrance to tongue-fuck them softly. It didn’t matter how gentle he tried to be; every sensation felt amplified, their nerve-endings raw and their mind slowly but surely descending into madness. They lost count of how many times he made them cum, drifting into a lull of focusing on their breathing and not crying quite so _hard_ in between each earthshaking orgasm. Regardless of their efforts, Bloth’s voice eventually turned to quiet sobs. They reassured him each time that he checked in that they wanted him to keep going.

“Babe. _Baby_.” Elliott’s voice was a whisper, or perhaps it just sounded so from how their blood was rushing in their ears. Bloth realized that they’d barely felt the last orgasm, almost numb at this point. Still, they would not ask him to stop. They hummed in acknowledgement, rolling their shoulders slightly to regain some feeling in them.

“I’m gonna undo the bar now, okay?” Warm hands massaged their inner thighs, sweeping over a particularly sensitive patch high on their leg from his beard. They nodded, words still eluding them. As soon as they were free of the bar, the familiar urge to hide themself came back, but he remained between their legs, a roadblock in and of himself. He slid closer, kissing up their torso until he could carefully cup their face and coax his tongue into their mouth. Bloth moaned wantonly, thighs quivering and sagging around his hips. They could feel his cock, hot and hard and exposed, now, and they nipped at his bottom lip.

_“Then when you can’t even speak any-an-en-anymore-” He was gasping, now, thoroughly kiss-drunk and rocking up under their rolling hips. Bloth intended to take the inch where it was given, before they handed over control. “-‘m gonna fuck you. I’ll be so good, Houndie, promise-”_

He slipped in all in one motion, slick and easy down to the base. They swallowed his groan, echoing it when he immediately pulled out and hefted up one of their thighs so he could slide in again, harder. The angle made them break the kiss to arch their neck into the pillows. He used the motion to his advantage, ducking his head to suck indulgent kisses along the line of their throat. It was a perfect counterpoint to the brutal pace he was setting. Bloth once more grasped the bindings, and with a lurch one of them gave, either the knot slipping or the fabric tearing, and after they recovered from their surprise they delved the hand into Elliott’s hair. He grunted as they tugged his hair, and thrusted that much harder in response.

“ _Please_.” They finally whispered, too winded to raise their voice the way they wanted to, the way _he_ would want them to. His next thrust pushed them up the mattress, the careful selection of pillows beneath their neck and hips slipping, the remaining binding growing slack. “Please!” They groaned out, this time. “ _Elskan min_ , I cannot, you have to- oh, Elliott, _please_ -!”

“Whadd’you want babe?” He slurred, mouth dragging wetly across their throat as he spoke. They were so flushed, from scalp to chest, that it surprised them how hot his mouth still felt against their skin. Bloth hoped there would be marks, later. “Wanna cum?”

“No!” They sobbed, and this time it was they who picked up their hips, digging their heels into his lower back in earnest. “You- _you_ need to-”

“Mmh, one more for me.” He nibbled on their earlobe, and Bloth thrashed in his arms, thoroughly exhausted but still toeing the razor-thin edge of arousal. “Didn’t take you for a quitter.”

A growl worked up from low in their throat, and they took a fistful of his hair. He yelped, but his hips predictably jumped. Bloth hissed at the deep reach of his cock. Every single place that their bodies met felt like a livewire, sparking and setting them ablaze. They dragged him into a heated kiss and began working their hips up, catching their second wind, it seemed. For a few moments he took it like that, remarkably still in their arms and whimpering. But eventually his brain caught up to him, and he reared back, freeing himself from their grip and pinning their hand down.

“Can’t just give it up, can you?” His face was- _oh_ , Bloth squeezed their eyes shut and shivered all over at the darkness in his eyes. He only ever looked that concentrated in the ring, with a gun in his hand and nothing left to lose. “What was our deal, Bloth?”

Their clit positively _throbbed_. He was so sweet on them- he hardly ever called them by their name, let alone in a voice like that. Part of them wanted to make him work for it, to break the other binding and roll him over, ride him through their own agony until he came inside them. They took a few moments to collect their thoughts, panting slightly, and after a moment he murmured, “Color, sweetheart?”

“Green.” They breathe. “I am sorry.”

“Nothin’ to apologize for.” He kissed them once, sweetly, and when he pulled back he was all business again. “You throwing in the towel?”

“No.” They grunted out the word and clenched around him, finally opening their eyes once more to watch the way his jaw dropped when they did so. “I can give you one more.”

“That’s what I thought.”

He picked up the pace again, gradually, this time. He watched them, keeping himself just out of reach and their free hand restrained to boot; it made them feel terribly exposed, more so than when he had held them open. They wanted to close their eyes, but they also didn’t want to miss a second of him looking at them like that- enthralled, dedicated to their pleasure. He stilled, deep inside them, and ground his hips like that; they almost caved, almost squeezed their eyes shut, but then he murmured, “Look at you… so beautiful… I can’t believe you’re mine.” and they knew they could not, knew they had to see his face when they came for him one last time.

Bloth watched as he reached up, releasing their other hand easily and pushing that wrist into the sheets as well. They used the freedom to roll their hips up, just a bit, enough to get their legs around him again and hold him deep. Elliott moaned lowly and continued to rock into them, the head of his cock hitting them with each shallow thrust. They began to shake, their climax creeping up at the base of their spine.

“Beloved,” Bloth gasped out, and his hands slipped from their wrists to intertwine with their fingers.

“That’s it.” His voice was husked out. They could tell he was losing composure, and for a moment they believed he might break before them, let them off easy. They were wrong, of course. “ _That’s_ my good puppy.”

Bloth tensed up so taut they thought they might pull a muscle; it started low in their pelvic floor and ended under their ribs, stealing any breath they could spare to express just how _fantastically_ he’d made them cum. All he would have to go by was the choked off breath they let out before the tension snapped and washed over them; that, and their nails digging into the backs of his hands. They kept their eyes on him, the way his eyebrows pulled up in the center, until he dropped his head to their chest. His sweaty curls stuck to their equally damp skin, and he jerked his hips fretfully until he spilled inside them. Bloth felt utterly frozen in their pleasure, blinking blearily as their lover kissed over their chest.

They felt in such a haze; he had released their hands, that much they knew, yet they kept their arms above their head without much thought. His grip turned to their legs, carefully easing them down from his waist and onto the bed so he could slip out of them. The motion drew a shaky exhale, which he soothed away with a soft kiss to their mouth. He was… almost _unbearably_ soft, now, all of his touches slow and choreographed. First he brought their arms down, and though they noted the strain in their muscles, they knew they would not really settle into the feeling until much later. But _he_ knew now- he was massaging their wrists between his hands, pressing kisses to their fingertips while they regained their breath, and working his way up their arms until his thumbs were circling their clavicle.

“M’gonna go start a bath.” He nuzzled under their jaw, and Bloth finally found the sense to murmur an affirmative. “There’s water and your inhaler on the nightstand.” Elliott clasped their face, looking them in the eyes with such a tenderness it stole their breath all over again. “I’ll only be in the next room, okay?”

“Yes, my love.” They happily accepted his chaste kiss and allowed him to fuss over the pillow under their head before he left. And though they were absolutely exhausted, they still watched his ass as he walked away, smiling to themself as they did.

Bloth listened as the tap squeaked and laid there for a few minutes at the water ran. When their head had cleared, they sat up to assess themself. Their neck and chest were tender, the worst of it right beneath their jaw- beard burn and Elliott’s teeth were a frightening duo indeed. Between their thighs was no better; they cautiously slipped their fingers between them, inhaling sharply at the slick mess he’d left. From this angle, they could see the faintest of pressure marks left behind from the spreader bar. They bit their lip and looked to the side, finding it still discarded on the other side of the mattress.

“Want another?”

Bloth jumped, yanking their hand from between their legs and pressing their knees together. Elliott was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, completely at ease in his nudity. They blushed brilliantly at being caught in such a position and cleared their throat.

“I am quite satisfied, thank you.”

“Aw, Houndie, you know I aim to please.” He was all smiles as he approached the bed. They appreciated just how debauched he looked- his usually perfect hair was tousled, his lips were pink and puffy, and his eyes had a sleepy cast to them. Elliott sat on the edge of the mattress and placed a hand on their knee, though it held no intent.

“You delivered on your promise very well.”

“Yeah?” He glowed under the praise and squeezed their knee. “Well, I’m still not done with you. Let’s get you in the bath, huh? I wanna wash your hair.”

“You do not-”

“ _Yes_ , I do. Now, c’mon. If you can walk I didn’t do it right.” He winked at them, to which they only rolled their eyes in return.

Bloth accepted his help, though they honestly did not need it. He ushered them into the bathroom, the two of them stepping into the shower stall as one to rinse off briefly before entering the awaiting bath. He was gentle here, too, as the hot forced them to succumb to just how _tired_ they were. They leaned against his chest and shifted from foot to foot as he ran a wet washcloth between their legs, discarding it after a few passes and turning off the shower.

He stepped into the tub, first, so that they could take their place between his legs. Bloth drew their knees up to rest their arms there. Between Elliott humming softly behind them and the steam, Bloth began to drift off, pillowing their chin atop their forearms. He took their hair down from its loose bun, carding through the curls and wetting it by scooping water onto it with his hands. They opened their eyes briefly when he eased their head back, if only to look at the expression on his face, open and loving. He was massaging some of his own pricey, wonderful smelling conditioner into their hair, the kind he told them they should use but they always scoffed at. Bloth sighed, for once not wanting to hide their flushed face. The way he treated them made them feel _precious_ \- to know he adored them so much, not just because he sang it as often as possible, but also because he showed them in every action… it made their heart pang almost painfully. They had never felt such a love.

They surfaced from their fog to rinse the soap from their hair and then tucked themself against his chest, placing a hand over his when he wrapped his arms around them. He was still humming, something almost familiar, on the tip of Bloth’s tongue. They twisted a bit, nosing against his jaw, and he stopped his humming to give them what they sought. The kiss was unbelievably affectionate, and were Bloth not already boneless in his arms, they could melt right then and there.

“Thank you.” He said when they parted. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind their ear, and took a moment to trace over their face- the spidery scars around their hairline, the uneven lines of their color tattoos, and the defined ones of the black dots beneath their right eye. Bloth once again laid their hand over his.

“Should I not thank you for the lovely evening, dear?”

“If you want.” He shrugged. (Bloth found him, somewhat endearingly so, unwilling to accept praise when it was _actually_ due. He enjoyed showmanship for showmanship’s sake, but when he did something he found to be truly courteous and giving, he desired no thanks. It didn’t mean he didn’t have his tells of enjoying it, however. He flushed rather handsomely when they kissed his jaw.) “Just, y’know, uh, th-thanks for letting me… um…” He looked aside and played with his hair a bit, a habit that Bloth found incredibly adorable. “Ahem. Have my way with you?”

“Any time, Elliott.” They patted his cheek. “You asked so nicely, after all.” He had- though he’d brought it up over pillow talk so many weeks ago, after their encouragement he made them dinner later that week and raised the topic again over wine, afterward. He’d planned it all out with them, so precisely in fact that they suspected he’d had the idea in mind for quite some time. And he was clearly taking his cues from how often Bloth had planned out scenes for him.

He flushed again and drew them against his chest, squeezing them in a loose hug. His chest contracted on a deep, satiated sigh before he took up his humming again. They could feel his fingertips against the middle of their back, swirling through the ends of their curls.

“What is that tune?” They asked after a few lazy minutes of lolling against his shoulder.

“Haha…” His arms loosened and he caressed their sides, his voice a tad tremulous. “It’s… this ancient song, uh, my… mm.” Elliott cleared his throat. Bloth found his hand under the water and slipped their fingers between his. He sighed against the back of their neck. “My parents danced to it, at their wedding. It was...”

Their heart thudded in their chest; they felt slightly more awake, but stayed comfortable in his arms, allowing him the time to find his words. “It was their song. L-li-like I said, ancient as hell. Pretty cheesy, too. But they used to play it when we- when I was a kid.”

Bloth turned fully in his arms, resting their forehead on his. “I do not tell you often enough how much I adore you, Elliott.”

He blushed deeply at their words, casting his eyes away and coughing out a laugh. “Wh-what?”

“Tell me the words.”

“Oh that’s so, way, like not _even_ necessary, these people had no idea what music _was_ this long ago it’s kind of a crime-”

“So you hum it while I am in your arms because you do not enjoy it?” They raise an eyebrow at him, and he stops short, biting his own tongue. They wince in sympathy while he sucks his lips into his mouth and sinks down a bit, head _thunking_ on the edge of the tub. “Dear… it is such an honor to be associated with something that is clearly close to your heart. That is the only reason that I ask.”

He bit his lip, now, and looked at them again. His eyes were such a beautiful color, honey brown in the right light. He opened his mouth a few times, halting and stammering his way through a few lines before he found his voice- tone deaf though it was. Bloth sank against his chest, tucking their ear against his skin so they could feel just as much as hear the vibration of his voice. His hand came up to their hair, combing through the damp strands. They had never felt more at peace, something they had been seeking for far, far too long.

“Thank you.” They murmured, turning their mouth to kiss his chest.

“Any time, Houndie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lítill skítur - little shit  
> Ekki hætta, elskaður - do not stop, beloved


End file.
